There has been proposed a roaster having means to introduce smoke into a smoke exhaust passage within the roaster without making full indoors and exhaust it through a forced exhaust duct outdoors. This is disclosed by U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 6/165,004 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,705 which was filed by the applicant. In the prior application, as shown in FIG. 1, smoke produced at a cooking plate of a roaster 102 on a cooking table 101 is introduced into a smoke exhaust cylindrical member 103 which communicates with a roaster body 102 and also with a smoke collecting duct which in turn communicates with a forced smoke exhaust duct under a floor or a ground. More particularly, the roaster 102 comprises an inner body portion 108 having a juice receiver 104 on which is mounted a mesh-like cooking plate 106 to place cooking material 105 such as meat thereon and a gas burner 107 to produce a flame to heat the cooking material on the cooking plate 106 through openings in the juice receiver 105, and an outer body portion 109 disposed in a spaced manner from the inner body portion 108. The outer body portion 109 has an upper opening and a lower opening provided therein. Smoke produced at the cooking plate 106 is introduced into a smoke exhaust passage 110 between the inner and outer body portions 108 and 109 and forcedly then into the smoke exhaust cylindrical member 103. In the prior roaster, smoke including oil is never exhausted indoors so that the air within the room is never contaminated and so that users (customers) are prevented from having their dresses damaged by oil dust.
However, the prior roaster has various drawbacks. One of them is that dusts such as oil and burnt particles tend to adhere to the wall of the smoke exhaust passage 110. Such dusts possibly rot so as to give out a bad smell. Another drawback is that the hole edges of the juice receiver 104 is deformed by the heat from the burner so that the juice receiver 104 cannot be supported in the inner body portion 108 in an arranged manner. Another drawback is that the prior roaster requires much heating power to roast meat because the burner contains much gas component, which causes the fuel expenses to increase. Furthermore, since oil dust scattered from the cooking plate cannot be fully dropped through the smoke exhaust passage, the table tends to be contaminated by the oil dust and also the smoke exhaust passage tends to be closed. A filter which removes dusts out of the smoke has to be exchanged by opening the floor under which the filter is disposed. This causes the operation of exchanging the filter to be troublesome.